Snivy and Pikachu
by WitChan
Summary: SnivyxPikachu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: I'll make the main character speak English.

In Eterna Forest, a Pokemon couple, a male Pikachu and a female Axew, are walking together. Several months ago, they developed a romantic relationship and things went well. Unbeknownst to them, a Grass-type Pokemon is jealous of them being together and her name is Snivy. Speaking of Snivy, she sticks her head out of the bushes, glaring at Pikachu and Axew. She has a crush on Pikachu. One day, she was going to tell Pikachu that she loved him, until Axew appeared and learned that Pikachu is Axew's girlfriend. She's planning to kidnap Axew and Pikachu and drag them to her face.

Snivy looks at both directions to see if anyone else is here in this area. Then, she quickly comes out of the bushes  
and uses Energy Ball to knock both Snivy and Pikachu out. She drags both to her place.

Minutes later, Axew and Pikachu wake up, seeing Snivy smirking at them. Then, they realize that they can't move and look at themselves tied up.

"What's going on, Snivy!? What is this!?" Pikachu asked.

"What did we do to deserve this!?" Axew asked.

Rushing towards Axew, Snivy slaps her and replies, "You stole my Pikachu away from me, that's why."

"What!? Since when did you and Pikachu start a relationship!? He's in love with me, not you!" Axew barked.

"Just let us go, Snivy, so we can forget about this," Pikachu begged.

Looking at Pikachu, Snivy says, "Pikachu, I love you. I always did. I want us to stay together for the rest of our  
lives," Snivy said.

"I'm sorry, Snivy, but my heart belongs to Axew. Again, let us go. Find someone who loves you," Pikachu said.

"No, Pikachu! I love you and that's final!" Snivy yelled. Then, she turns her attention back to Axew and uses slash  
to cut Axew's throat, and blood spills out of Axew's throat as Pikachu looks shocked.

"AXEW!" Pikachu cried.

"Pikachu..." Axew said lowly. Then, she dies and Pikachu cries again.

"Now that she's outta the picture, we can share our lives together," Snivy said in a sinister tone.

"I hate you, bitch! I hope you fucking die and burn in hell!" Pikachu roared.

Heading towards Pikachu, Snivy says, "Since you don't love me, I'll make you love me!"

Pikachu don't like the sound of that, because he knows what Snivy is talking about. Speaking of which, Snivy touches Pikachu's lips with her as she caresses through Pikachu's cheek with her hand, making his cock erect as she meets his tongue and his and starts french-kissing him.

Pikachu continues crying as Snivy closes her eyes and moans. He wished that Axew's death didn't happen. A week ago, Pikachu and Axew discussed about moving to a route or cave and settle there, and Pikachu decided to stay here, since they met each other in the forest, but regardless where they're moving, Snivy would have done the same plan.

Anyway, Snivy breaks the kiss as she levels down to his cock and mouths it, then she sucks it fast. She's happy that  
she can finally taste Pikachu's cock. Despite the great feeling from his dick, Pikachu wants Snivy so stop, but since he's tied, there's nothing he can do. Him using Thunderbolt won't help him either, since it can't hurt Grass-types.

After poor Pikachu cum, Snivy ends her sucking, then she swallows the cum down her throat. Next, she shoves Pikachu on the floor before she sits on top of him, telling him to lick her vagina or she'll beat him to death.

Pikachu starts licking it as Snivy moans once again. He couldn't stop sobbing, but that doesn't affect Snivy at all.  
Now she begging him to make her cum, so he licks it fast. The feeling from her cunt was incredibly good. To make this better, she rocks herself back and forth. She had a dream like this a few weeks ago, although, she didn't tie Pikachu in that dream.

After reaching an orgasm, Snivy falls next to Pikachu as she pants. Then, she climbs back on Pikachu, sitting on his  
cock before she starts bouncing on it.

"I want us to raise a child together, Pikachu..." Snivy moaned.

"No! Stop this!" Pikachu screamed.

Snivy kisses Pikachu again to silence him. Pikachu wanted kids, but not with Snivy. Yesterday, Pikachu and Axew  
agreed to have a child or two starting next week, but it won't happen, since Axew's dead, and Pikachu's going to have one with Snivy.

Again, Pikachu cums, and Snivy stops bouncing, panting again. After that stuff, she looks at Pikachu and says,  
"You're staying with me, Pikachu... forever and ever."

After her words, Snivy resumes the kiss with Pikachu and Pikachu looks terrified.

The End


End file.
